worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF/A-6 Alpha
Background(as per Robotech.com) The Veritech Alpha Fighter is Earth's premier second/third-generation transformable fighter, serving the Expeditionary Forces through its mission in deep space and the reclamation missions to Earth. The fighter is fully space-capable, and is carried in great numbers on the Ikazuchi-class cruiser. However, the limited fuel tankage of this craft gives it short legs in space, a deficiency that led to the development of the Beta Fighter, to which this mecha can attach. In addition, the Alpha can not reach suborbital altitudes on its own, and also required the Beta for this. The Alpha also shines in atmospheric operations, where its small size and large thrust to weight ratio makes it a nimble and elusive target. This is made possible by two powerful main engines in the legs, powerful secondary engines in the forearms, and a dedicated VTOL thruster on the underside of the fuselage. The Alpha's weapons fit is extremely powerful for a fighter of this size, and carries a destructive capacity comparable to the heaviest of the first-generation Destroids, combining a powerful beam gun with a vast number of short-range missiles. Note - All Alpha variants look nearly identical in fighter and guardian modes aside from their colour. Model Type - VF-6 Alpha Class - Multi-form Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 (2 in the 6D/G/J) Note - The VF-6A/E/H are Blue, VF-6B/F/I are Green as are the VF-6D/G/J which are two-seaters, VF-6C/Z are red and the VF-6S is grey/black. Note - VF-6A/B/C/D entered service circa 2020 and some can be found in use prior to, during and after the 2nd Robotech War with The Robotech Masters by some units of the ASC and the remnants of the RDF/UEDF. Replaced in the REF/UEEF by the VF-6 E/F/G in 2026 and served with first Earth Reclamation fleet. Replaced in the REF/UEEF by the VF-6H/I/J/Z in 2034. VF-6S entered service in the REF/UEEF in 2043. MDC By Location Location - (A-D / E-G / H-J,Z,S) Main Body - 350 / 375 / 400 Arms - 150 / 160 / 175 Hands - 70 / 70 / 75 Legs/Engines - 200 / 215 / 225 Feet - 110 / 110 / 120 Wings - 140 / 160 / 175 Tailplanes - 80 / 90 / 100 Sensor pod - 70 / 70 / 70 Head - 110 / 125 / 140 Gunpod - 100 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Battloid (A, B, E, F) / © / (D, G) / (H, I, S) / (J) / (Z) Running - 110kph / 125kph / 110kph / 120kph / 120kph / 140kph Leaping - 50m long 20m high thruster assisted. 5m unassisted Flying in atmosphere - 304kph / 345kph / 300kph / 312kph / 310kph / 368kph Flying in Space - Mach 4.2 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 4.1 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 4.5 / Mach 5.3 Altitude - 10km Guardian (A, B, E, F) / © / (D, G) / (H, I, S) / (J) / (Z) Flying in atmosphere - 665kph / 750kph / 650kph / 680kph / 670kph / 775kph Flying in Space - Mach 4.2 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 4.1 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 5.3 Altitude - 15km Fighter (A, B, E, F) / © / (D, G) / (H, I, S) / (J) / (Z) Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - 970kph / Mach 1.2 / 920kph / Mach 1.05 / Mach 1.05 / Mach 1.3 Flying in atmosphere @10km - Mach 1.5 / Mach 1.7 / Mach 1.3 / Mach 1.55 / Mach 1.5 / Mach 1.8 Flying in atmosphere @30km - Mach 2.1 / Mach 2.05 / Mach 2.3 / Mach 2.4 / Mach 2.25 / Mach 2.65 Flying in space - Mach 4.2 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 4.1 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 4.8 / Mach 5.3 Altitude - 30km unboosted (ALL) Operational - 250 hours of use Range in Space (Typical) - 2000km due to reaction mass, except VF-6C/Z which are only 1500km. Statistics (A-C, E, F, H, I, Z, S - Single seated craft) Height - Battloid 8.75m, Guardian 5.72m, Fighter 4.6m Length - Battloid 5.25m, Guardian 8.00m, Fighter 10.25m Width - Battloid 4.84m, Guardian 4.84m, Fighter 8.2m (D, G, J - dual seated craft) Height - Battloid 9.0m, Guardian 5.72m, Fighter 4.6m Length - Battloid 5.5m, Guardian 10.25m, Fighter 12.5m Width - Battloid 4.84m, Guardian 4.84m, Fighter 8.2m Weight - (A-C) 16.85 tons dry / 28.85 tons operational (E,F) 17.05 tons dry / 29.05 tons operational (H,I,Z) 16.7 tons dry / 28.7 tons operational (S) 17.15 tons dry / 29.15 tons operational (D) 17.6 tons dry / 29.6 tons operational (G,J) 18.35 tons dry / 30.35 tons operational (ALL) PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear and 1 emergency cyclone (can be replaced with approximately 1000 lbs of cargo) Power System - 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 16 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - GU-13 35mm Gunpod (Standard Issue to VF-6A-D) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 rounds. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EP-13 Gunpod (Standard Issue to VF-6E and later models Except VF-6S) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per blast. 4d4x10 per short burst, 7d4x10 per medium burst, 1d4x100 per long burst, 1d6x100 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - EU-13 Destabilizer (Standard Issue to VF-6S) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/force field Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6x10, also causes a hole approximately 10m in diameter in forcefields for 1d4 melees Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - MM-60 Micro Missile System (all models) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km/10km Damage - 2d4x10/2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-60 Payload - 60, 8 per shoulder, 5 per arm, 8 per outer leg, 4 per inner leg. Arm and outer leg launchers cannot be used in fighter mode. Bonuses - +2 strike Note - the first range and damage numbers are for earlier models that used 2nd generation missiles (A-G) while the second range and damage numbers are for later models that were equipped with 3rd generation missiles (H model and later). The missiles are essentially interchangeable so that units can use 2nd or 3rd generation missiles on Invid occupied earth depending on what they can find. Weapon Type - GRL-4 (2 on VF-6E and later models, battloid mode only) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry/armour Range - 1100m Damage - use new mini missiles Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 per launcher. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Nose Lasers (2, All models, fighter and gaurdian modes only) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6 per blast, 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x10 per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - bursts only equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoint (1, mounts micro missile launcher) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-8 Payload - 8 Bonuses - +2 strike Note - the launcher was typically equipped with 2nd generation missiles however the launcher can use 3rd generation missiles if available. Weapon Type - Hardpoints (2, 1 per wing. Must be depleted in order to transform into gaurdian or battloid)) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time or in pairs if same weapon mounted, equal to pilots attacks Payload - Can mount per hardpoint: 3 H.E. Air to Air Missiles or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Ground Missile or 3 Light H.E. Bombs Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls. +20% to the -E model and later Punch - 4d6, Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Systems of Note (ALL) Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of upto 3 weeks before needing replenishment of protoculture cells. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infrared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. (A, C, D) Radar - Range 375, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 375km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target upto 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat (E, G) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 400km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 700 miles (1120km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat (H, J, Z, S) Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 425km Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 425km and can target upto 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat (B, F, I) LIDAR/LADAR - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 5km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 10km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 15km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Extended radar - Range 500km, Track 300 targets, Guidance for up to 24 Long Range Missiles ECM/ECCM Pod - With a successful ECM skill roll (or Sensors skill roll at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and -25% on all sensor and communication rolls. Also with successful ECM skill roll (or Sensors skill at -20%) the crew can negate opposing ECM attacks equal to the margin of success of their skill roll. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 500km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1280km or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 500km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat (Exclusive to the S) Shadow Cloaking Device - Invisible to all protoculture detection devices EM Absorbing Skin and Stealth Systems - -25% to all opposed standard sensor skill rolls References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG and Original Robotech/Robotech II The Sentinels RPG Some art by LeElf - http://leelf.deviantart.com/